1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to arc lamps, and specifically to components and methods used to reduce the cost of manufacturing xenon arc lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Short arc lamps provide intense point sources of light that allow light collection in reflectors for applications in medical endoscopes, instrumentation and video projection. Also, short arc lamps are used in industrial endoscopes, for example in the inspection of jet engine interiors. More recent applications have been in color television receiver projection systems.
A typical short arc lamp comprises an anode and a sharp-tipped cathode positioned along the longitudinal axis of a cylindrical, sealed concave chamber that contains xenon gas pressurized to several atmospheres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,465, issued Feb. 24, 1998, to Roy D. Roberts, describes such a typical short-arc lamp. A typical xenon arc lamp, such as the CERMAX marketed by ILC Technology (Sunnyvale, Calif.) has a three-legged strut system that holds the cathode electrode concentric to the lamp's axis and in opposition to the anode.
The manufacture of high power xenon arc lamps involves the use of expensive and exotic materials and sophisticated fabrication, welding, and brazing procedures. Because of the large numbers of xenon arc lamps being produced and marketed, every opportunity to save money on the materials and/or assembly procedures is constantly being sought. Being the low-cost producer in a market always translates into a strategic competitive advantage.
The three-legged strut system used in the CERMAX-type arc lamp requires two more brazes and three more parts than that for embodiments of the present invention. It is estimated that just the strut assembly alone in the CERMAX-type arc lamp costs $15-$20. The strut system of the present invention that could replace it is estimated to cost only $3.00-$3.50.